The human race has long sought different means by which to produce mechanical movement without employing manual labor. Domestication of animals was one of the earliest labor savings techniques to produce mechanical movement. This was followed by harnessing the wind to grind meal and move ships. This was followed by the use of steam, coal, crude oil and electricity by which to power an engine and move vehicles.
There is a need, therefore, to produce new techniques to generate mechanical movement.